


Light in the Dark

by Nightshaede



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin first time topping, Anal Sex, AotC Anakin and RotS Obi Wan, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Extramarital Affairs, I’m finally putting effort into the tags lmao :D, Light Angst, M/M, Might add one more chapter if something comes up, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Darth Vader, Smut and Angst, Star Wars Modern AU, Successful Seduction, Top Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgin Anakin Skywalker, blowjob, mentions of domestic abuse, mentions of past traumas, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshaede/pseuds/Nightshaede
Summary: The forbidden apple always seemed sweeter than the rest. But only a fool could fall in love with the taste of sin...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 70





	Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been able to write for a while due to stuff that happened. FINALLY, after 2 months, I was able to finish this fic. I just stuffed all the unhappiness into my boi Obi wand I. FEEL. SO. BAD. Some parts of this seems detached or weird and I apologize for that, mainly bc I wanted to finish this before I work on something else. There are some events in this that I feel should have better and less overused descriptions and connections to the context before it, but I’m just too tired to fix it. Please don’t dwell on the details, you guys prolly know what I’m trying to say so we’re all good lol. Why did I even bother to plan out a cliche and difficult fic instead of just writing plain old porn? i have no idea lmaooo. This just came to my head on its own and I thought it seemed pretty interesting, especially bc things like affairs do actually happen irl. Sorry for the long ass rant lmao, just needed to get everything out since no one will ever ask jdjdhhwhdhhwjdjjdhdhd.
> 
> As usual, please read the tags first to prevent triggering, and give feedbacks for improvements. Happy reading!

Anakin’s face heated as he turned himself away from the bathroom, its door slightly ajar. He caught himself staring at an empty vase down the hall empty, memorizing the patterns on its sides and trying to not pay attention to the sound of dripping water inside. He couldn’t deny the interest he had for his employer Obi-Wan, who was unfortunately married and twice his age. Nor could he deny the fact that he got an erection from just glancing at him through the half-open door.

Though he never saw his husband, Anakin could tell that he wasn’t a great man from Obi-Wan’s disgusted tone. He told Anakin that Vader worked with untrustworthy people and did unrighteous deeds for money. The mansion they lived in was luxurious, bigger than he had ever seen in his life. As a college student that came from a remote town, it would never occur to him that he would one day be working shifts for one of the wealthiest families in the city of Coruscant. 

“What are you staring at, love?” Came a soft murmur from the bathroom. Anakin’s head whipped around to see a pair of bright blue stare back at him, innocent with a hint of something else. 

Anakin’s voice came out in a flustered whisper and tried to hide his bulging crotch. His employer was lying in the bathtub, one slender leg swinging over the edge, fueling his fantasies even more. In his hand held a wine glass, from which he sipped from leisurely. Anakin never dared to think about how it would have felt when those legs are on his shoulders or around his hips.  
“N-Nothing…Sir.”

Obi-Wan shifted himself and beckoned Anakin to come closer, which he did. He pushed the door fully open nervously, walking in. Only three weeks and he’s losing his job, he thought glumly. He walked to the tub and tried to focus on Obi-Wan’s eyes. His wet auburn hair was slicked back, and his pale, freckled skin seemed to be the center of the boy’s wet dreams for as long as he knew him. The water was clear enough to see everything, but Anakin refused to look down, afraid that something would happen to his body that would make everything worse. 

“I’m sorry, Sir-” Anakin started, only to find Obi-Wan raising a hand to silence him. He studied the boy’s flushed face and smiled bewitchingly. 

“You could’ve asked.”

“Huh?” Anakin’s eyes went wide and suddenly his brain was blank. This has to be a dream, right? He blinked his eyes but nothing changed. 

“Your eyes were somewhere they shouldn’t be, my dear,” Obi-Wan said casually as if they were discussing dinner and slowly lifted Anakin’s shirt with one foot, revealing his toned abs and low waisted jeans. He flinched at the cool touch but didn’t push him away. 

“I know what you want, and I’m willing to give it to you.”

Anakin’s brows knitted in conflict. The older man’s charm did have effects on him, but it seemed so wrong to be in a relationship with someone already married. 

“This is not right,” Anakin said firmly, pushing Obi-Wan’s leg away.  
“You already have a husband, Sir.”

“I’ve seen his mistress.” Obi-Wan took a sip of his wine, his voice shockingly bitter. He twisted the ring on his left hand with mixed feelings. Obi-Wan trusted that it was a matter of time before Vader got tired of him, and his husband did not disappoint him.  
“If he can dishonor our wedding vows, so can I,” He admitted finally. 

“So…This was all out of spite?” Anakin asked with a small voice that made Obi-Wan felt horrible, his head tilted to one side and one hand on the edge of the tub.  
“You’re just jealous because your husband is having a fling with someone else.”

“You can think whatever you want,” Obi-Wan nodded and smiled charmingly.  
“But would you be interested in committing this… _Unethical_ act with me?”

Anakin didn’t know what to say. He was more than a tiny bit disappointed from being lied to, but there was something greater than indignation that burned inside of him. Something that he had never experienced in those short nineteen years of his life.

“Y-Yes, sir.”

Anakin’s eyes were unable to leave Obi-Wan’s bare body. This had him realizing abruptly how much he thirsted for him, how the vague temptations became unbearable for him over time. When Obi-Wan tilted Anakin’s chin upwards, he grabbed his hand and pressed their lips together hungrily. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened with shock. He moaned into the kiss and grabbed a handful of Anakin’s short curls with need, his lips parted for his young lover to explore the inside of his mouth with his tongue. The world around them seemed to distort away into nothingness as they both slowly melt into the searing kiss that was almost destined to be the source of all problems.

They finally pulled away for air. Obi-Wan had told Anakin to grab him a towel downstairs, who stumbled out of the bathroom with his head pounding painfully. He didn’t know if it was the loss of oxygen from the kiss or the kiss itself. In fact, it took him a good while to get over the fact that he had kissed a man who was nineteen years older than him, his employer, when he was _naked_. Every curve of his body was branded into Anakin’s mind, torturing him. The crotch of his pants tightened when he thought about Obi-Wan in his bed, his legs spread invitingly, as if the only thing missing was Anakin next to him, or better, _inside_ of him. Anakin had waited so long for this, he didn’t know what to think of it when it actually became true. 

A distant call for him made Anakin snap out of his daydreams. The towel in his hand was already wrinkled from his tight grip, and so he did his best to smooth it out. Walking upstairs again with mixed feelings and heavy steps, Anakin felt himself gravitating towards Obi-Wan like a magnet. 

“Sorry, Mr. Ke-” Anakin’s voice faded away. Obi-Wan stepped out of the tub and walked towards Anakin, leaving wet footsteps on the dark granite floor. The towel slipped from his hands when he tried handing it to Obi-Wan, who caught it before it dropped to the ground. 

“It’s alright, dear one,” He said as he wiped the tiny drops of water off of his body. Every movement was smooth and elegant to Anakin, who felt his cock stiffen again when he realized that he stared for way too long. 

The pet names Obi-Wan had called him always messed with his brain, his alluring accent making his heart skip a beat. Anakin couldn’t help but wonder what the older man would call him when he climaxed. When his legs quiver uncontrollably underneath him, cum spilling from his flushed cock and onto his porcelain white skin while moaning his name wantonly…

 _Anakin_!

Fuck. 

Obi-Wan’s knee had pressed against Anakin’s erection almost expertly, entirely aware of his nakedness and how close they were to each other, and that both of their desires were trapped under only one layer of clothing. 

“I-I’ve never done…This before,” Anakin managed to stammer, face burning from both his fantasies and Obi-Wan’s fluttering touches. He wanted him but didn’t know how he could please someone without any experience of that sort.  
“Had sex, I mean.”

A tiny smirk appeared on Obi-Wan’s pink lips as he grabbed Anakin’s hand and led him to the master bedroom, the only place in the mansion he wasn’t allowed in.  
“You have so much to learn then, little one.”

They pressed their bodies together in a tight embrace, lips against the other’s as they stumbled in and closed the door behind them clumsily. Before he could speak, Anakin was pushed onto the king-sized bed in the center of the room. The monotone picture of Obi-Wan and Vader’s wedding was placed on the nightstand, which the older man flipped face down without any guilt. Anakin had caught a quick glimpse of Obi-Wan’s somewhat mysterious husband and thought that he looked a lot like himself. Obi-Wan had slipped his ring off and placed it next to the picture before pinning his nervous lover down onto the bed, their faces only inches away. 

“I’m all yours before he comes back,” Obi-Wan assured, his tongue running along the shell of Anakin’s ear. One of his hands reached down and grabbed the boy’s cock through his pants. 

Anakin bit his lips.  
“Wh-When will he be back…”

“In a few days.” Obi-Wan shushed him with another kiss. He pulled Anakin up so that he sat leaning against the headboard and moved down until his face was at his crotch. 

Anakin gulped and looked down, chest heaving. Obi-Wan’s wet hair was in his face, almost red under the light. His teal eyes were lit as he waited for Anakin to grant him permission, fingers undid the silver button with anticipation. 

“Obi-Wan… _Sir-_ ” Anakin gasped, practically begging. He had wanted this for a long time. Too long. The remains of his restraining morals snapped like strings, freeing him as he willingly ran into the arms of lust and sin.

Obi-Wan took the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down. The shape of his erection was faintly visible through his wet underwear, which Obi-Wan dragged down without hesitation. The sight of Anakin’s cock had made his mouth water and thighs clench. It was at least a good eight inches, twitching softly as its head leaked with precum. Heat radiated off of it when he palmed it gently, his lips hovering above the tip. Obi-Wan breathed with one eyebrow raised playfully, the tip of his thumb rubbed at Anakin’s slit expertly. 

Anakin’s hips thrusting into his hand with a strangled groan. Obi-Wan’s soft lips brushed against the hot tip of Anakin’s cock, kissing on its way down to the base and licking its way back up teasingly while staring into the boy’s wide blue eyes intently, his tongue swirled around the pulsing head before he planted a searing kiss to the tip, lips painted with precum. Anakin moaned and hid his face in his hands, feeling himself already getting close. He can’t cum that fast, he thought as he held himself back. That would be too embarrassing.

Tears rolled down Obi-Wan’s blushed cheeks when he took Anakin’s length into his mouth, lips wrapped around the thick, veiny shaft. He gagged weakly as he felt himself getting more and more aroused at the thought of Anakin fucking the daylight out of him. He had taken most of the length into his mouth without a word, his hips ground against the crumpled sheets desperately, losing his composure.

“Hold onto my hair,” Obi-Wan mumbled with his mouth full. It took Anakin a second to realize what he meant before he did as he was told. His fingers weaved into the older man’s gold hair meekly. With a light push, his cock slipped even deeper into his throat. Obi-Wan made a small noise and rolled his eyes, saliva dripping down his dick. Soon, he found himself bobbing his head as the erection hit the back of his throat over and over again until Anakin climaxed, which he swallowed gratefully before his mouth overflowed. 

“Sir! I-I’m so sorry! I-”

“Shh.” Obi-Wan hushed, his swollen lips shone under the light wetly. 

The excess cum had run down his chin and the shaft of Anakin’s still-hard dick, which he played with coquettishly as he let Anakin help him wipe his face, his tongue running over his long fingers and licking them clean. Anakin’s free hand hovered nervously above Obi-Wan’s ass, unsure if he was allowed to touch. He blushed and lowered his gaze for consent. 

“May I…”

Obi-Wan laughed and gave Anakin’s cock a light squeeze.  
“God, you’re adorable,” He gushed.  
“Of course you can.”

His eyes met Anakin’s and sighed at the nervous wreck in front of him.  
“I’ll tell you what. You can mark me, degrade me, come inside of me, do whatever you want tonight…” Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip and held his ass up to meet Anakin’s waiting fingers, determined to make his first time meaningful.  
“But none of this leaves this house. Do I make myself clear?”

The boy nodded firmly. Soon, he found himself stripped free of his articles of clothing with Obi-Wan sitting in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck and lips pushed against his own almost aggressively. The older man pushed himself forward, grinding against Anakin’s cock, his skin feverishly hot. 

“I want you inside of me,” Obi-Wan panted, brows knitted and cheeks flushed.  
“For a long time, believe it or not.”

“Even before Mr. Vader cheated?”

The color in Obi-Wan’s eyes seemed to shift when he turned his head.  
“Tonight is about us, about _you_ , not him,” He purred. Though well hidden, Anakin could hear a faint trace of tension behind his smooth voice. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant and snapped the lid open. 

Anakin nodded, a part of him still felt guilty. What if Vader comes back and sees them together? He shook the thought away. He can’t be rational, not now, when there was nothing between him and his wildest dreams. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Anakin said shakily and straightened himself, his hands rested on Obi-Wan’s hips stiffly. 

“Feeling confident, are we?” The older man raised his eyebrows, one hand on his lover’s chest for support as he poured a generous amount of the sweet-scented liquid onto Anakin’s erection before lowering himself. 

A delicate sound pushed itself from Obi-Wan’s throat when their hips touched. He was so much thicker than he thought, almost the size of his husband’s. And how old was he? Eighteen? Nineteen? He wasn’t sure. After all, it wasn’t like Vader is much older than him when they married anyway. 

They really do look alike, Obi-Wan thought, his hand caressed Anakin’s rosy cheek as he lifted his ass up to thrust into himself again. The boy had relaxed himself enough to the point his hands gripped Obi-Wan’s ass almost naturally, as if he’s had sex many times before. 

“God- Fuck!” Anakin groaned, eyes snapped shut and bit his full bottom lip. His hips moved against Obi-Wan’s in a steady rhythm, slow at first, but gradually increased in speed. Lust and desire spread through him like wildfire, burning his rationality into embers as his carnal instincts took over him. Their moans grew louder with every thrust that brought the boy closer and closer to climax. 

Gasping in satisfaction, Anakin came inside of Obi-Wan swiftly. His face was burning at the thought of coming too early, but the older man didn’t seem to think much of it. Instead, he prepared himself for another round, back arched and thighs tightened. 

Obi-Wan’s head tossed back with his neck exposed, his knuckles white from clenching Anakin’s shoulder, unable to form complete sentences from the rippling pleasure that he didn’t want to end. The vague outline of Anakin’s cock was visible inside of Obi-Wan, every thrust hitting the right spots despite being his very first time. 

“Haa…Nn- T-That’s it! Fuck- Agn-” 

Anakin’s teeth sank into the flawless skin of Obi-Wan’s neck greedily, marking the older man for himself. A pang of envy had hit him deeply. How could he even be jealous of someone whom he had never seen before? Vader was so lucky to have Obi-Wan as his husband, something that Anakin would have given anything to be. The momentary pleasure was probably nothing compared to what Vader gets every night…Before his affair, that is, Anakin thought, his tongue snaking down to his employer’s nipples sloppily. Why would he even have an affair with someone else in the first place when Obi-Wan was _right there_? 

Obi-Wan gasped weakly when Anakin bit his erect nipple, his hand pinching the other one painfully hard. Shocks of electricity shot down his body and his legs felt numb wrapped around Anakin’s waist. He rocked himself in the boy’s lap, one hand on his leg for support, while the other made its way into his messy chestnut curls. His cock pulsed needily, screaming for attention. Every kiss from Anakin was a dream he never wanted to wake up from, a dream he wouldn’t mind living in for the rest of his life. 

Obi-Wan felt Anakin moan a little, his tongue circled the rosy areola, sucking, licking every inch of the man he coveted for so long. Anakin thrust his hips upward and rammed his throbbing cock deeper into Obi-Wan, who clenched him hard enough to make him see stars. 

He swore as he felt himself getting close again, falling down on his back and increasing the speed. The older man’s moans were mixed with slurred curses, his arms wrapped around the boy fondly, pulling him close as his cock slammed into him over and over. 

“P-Please- _Oh fuck_! Ahn— Slow…D-down!” Obi-Wan gasped, eyes rolling to the back of his head and mouth open with ecstasy. His grip on his hair had tightened and his nails ran down his bare back. Anakin looked down at Obi-Wan’s neglected cock and pumped it in his hand, who whimpered submissively and practically melted into his hands.

“I-I-I’m gonna…Nhh…” Obi-Wan felt a tugging sensation in his abdomen, his limbs weak and fingertips tingled.  
“I’m gonna- _ANAKIN_!”

Obi-Wan’s pupils dilated as he felt himself unravel. His orgasm rushed out of him, cock pulsing against Anakin’s warm skin. Cum dripped off of his now-soft cock and onto Anakin’s chiseled abs and the sheets. Obi-Wan sobbed, as one can only take that much before they break. Anakin’s hand reached up and wiped the falling tears away, the other rested on his waist, his thrusts slowed. 

“Are you okay, sir?” Anakin asked with concern. His voice quaked and was on the edge of panic at the thought of hurting him.  
“Do I need to-”

“No,” He sniffed. Obi-Wan had regained his usual charisma by then, but there seemed to be a hint of desperation tinged in his voice.  
“I know you’re close, boy. Don’t you want to finish?” 

Anakin nodded. Sinking his fingers into his employer’s ass, Anakin bit his bottom lip and thrust more rapidly than before. His head pounded fiercely as he felt the uncontrolled climax spilled out of him. He groaned. Every part of him felt like it was on fire, his senses were dulled by the euphoria that kicked in a beat later. He felt like that one time when he drank way too much and for a long while, he couldn’t seem to form words. 

“That felt good, didn’t it?” Obi-Wan smiled triumphantly. 

Anakin nodded and brushed a strand of his lover’s strawberry blonde hair out of his handsome face.  
“Exhilarating.”

And just like that, Obi-Wan laid on top of Anakin, chest heaving and skin glistening with sweat. Sometimes then, it had begun to rain outside. He listened closely to Anakin’s heartbeats and felt it synchronizing with his own as the soft splatterings of the raindrops on hard surfaces. This was the only peace he’s had since his husband’s last month-long trip. Anakin had reminded Obi-Wan so much of Vader it pained him when he asked himself the nonexistent outcome of _their_ marriage. Even though he knew it was impossible, the thought of a happy ending between them felt good. Even if it doesn’t work out, at least the love between them was mutual, even for a little while. 

“Mr. Kenobi, sir?” Anakin asked softly. 

“Hmn?”

“It’s getting late, I should probably go before my roommates freak out.”

Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly, getting off of the younger man. Of course, all nice things in his life ended as fast as they arrived, if they arrived at all that is. 

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist and pulled him into his arms again, face buried in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“But I really wanna stay with you, sir,” He murmured and clung onto the older man.  
“Mr. Vader doesn’t have to know.”

Realization drenched him like a bucket of icy water on a winter day, chilling him to the bone as a horrifying thought washed over him: What if Vader _does_ find out? Obi-Wan grounded his teeth. A small part of him assured that he wouldn’t, but the rest he was not too sure. He knew his fondness for the brunette was obvious, and Vader would know if he lied about their relationship. He always does. 

He knew Anakin would get hurt. Badly. The Sith were not easygoing people, especially Vader. Obi-Wan couldn’t afford to lose his last hope, his only safe haven amongst the warfare around him. It would be his fault if anything happens to the boy. 

It always has been. 

“No Anakin, dear one.” Obi-Wan pushed his young lover off of him. He wanted Anakin to stay as much as the other way around, but he couldn’t afford to lose him.  
“I can’t do this to him.”

“The last bus left thirty minutes ago, I’ll drive you home,” Obi-Wan said curtly, wiping the mess between his freckled thighs. When Anakin did nothing to get ready, he shot the boy a glance. It was better to cut ties early before attachments were made.  
“Get dressed, darling. Your roommates are going to be worried if you don’t hurry.”

“But you drank-”

“It was only a little, I’m sober.”

Anakin grabbed his clothes quietly. He didn’t know why Obi-Wan was so angry at him. Maybe he should just keep his feelings to himself. They said nothing for a long time, and Anakin couldn’t help but fall into a whirlwind of thoughts. He pulled his shirt and jeans back on, occasionally looking hopefully in Obi-Wan’s direction to see if there was any reaction at all, but there were none. It seemed as if nothing had happened between them. 

“Sir?” Anakin asked awkwardly, as if he was trying to break the silence with something, anything. Obi-Wan looked back at him emotionlessly, his eyes were rimmed with red.  
“Did I…Say something wrong?” 

“No.” Obi-Wan pulled on a turtleneck sweater to hide the hickeys on his neck.  
“This shouldn’t have happened in the first place. It was…An illy thought out decision, I’m sorry.”

Anakin could’ve sworn he heard his own heart shatter into a million pieces. He moved sluggishly off of the bed and gathered the dirty sheets. 

“Leave them in the laundry room for me.” He heard Obi-Wan mumble underneath his breath. 

The older man fumbled for his checkbook and scribbled furiously as soon as he saw Anakin leave the room, biting back the tears that were welling up in his azure eyes. Guilt ate away at him. Maybe it was the amount of happiness Anakin had brought him, he had no idea. 

“Here.” Obi-Wan handed Anakin the check and pushed his glasses up when he came back. 

“Mr. Kenobi?” Anakin’s voice trembled.  
“What is this for?”

“Tonight. Forget about everything.”

Anger seemed to burn inside of Anakin, spreading fast through every nerve of his body. How could he be so cruel after all of that? How dare he _pay_ him for pleasure as if he was a whore?

“I thought we had something,” Anakin snapped, his blue eyes darkened with disappointment.  
“But apparently I was nothing but your toy, something that can get thrown aside whenever you feel bored, is that it?” He demanded. 

“Anakin, It’s not like that-”

“You would rather stay with someone that loathes you as opposed to someone who would love you forever, is that it?!”

Anakin wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He knew he was being childish then, but he couldn’t help but feel unfair about the inevitable. 

He just wanted Obi-Wan for himself, just like Vader does. 

A long silence was filled by the loud pitter-patters of the rain outside, both ominous and calming. 

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan was the first one to speak.  
“You and I…We’re different.”

“How? We've both lost so much.”

Obi-Wan fumbled with his glasses, refusing to make eye contact.  
“You see, we are on different social levels. Also, I’m married, so I have my responsibilities to…To…” His voice faltered. 

“To please and obey your husband,” Anakin suggested, voice bitter with sarcasm. 

Obi-Wan sniffed and raised his gaze with exhaustion.  
“You’re still young. You can still choose your own path before it’s too late, before you have no choice.”

“Take the check,” He continued.  
“I won’t have you on Thursday unless I call. Let’s get you home now.”

The walk to the garage was quiet. Both men were stuck in their own bubbles, unbothered by whatever is on the outside. Obi-Wan stopped next to his white Honda Civic and unlocked the doors. Anakin looked at the black Rolls Royce next to it in admiration, which also belonged to Obi-Wan. One car was missing, as there was an obvious blank in the parking spaces. 

Vader, he decided. He didn’t understand why Obi-Wan was still married to that jerk when he could live perfectly fine by himself. And perhaps he would never know. 

The car had leather seats and smelled faintly of tobacco. There were no decorations and accessories across the dashboard, but everything was polished and cleaned with utmost precision. Anakin told Obi-Wan where he lived and pulled on his seat belt. When they drove out of the garage, rain fell hard and rapid like a round of bullets hitting the roof. Droplets rushed across windows and raced each other down the cool glass. 

“Did you ever regret marrying him?” Anakin finally asked. 

“No, it was my duty. I did what I had to do,” Obi-Wan replied, recalling their past. He had loved Vader once, a long time ago when their marriage was first arranged. His love was one-way, but he didn’t care. His past naïve self would have done anything Vader had asked. He was his songbird, obeying every command without protests, singing whenever he was told to. But even then, he was still locked away in his cage with his wings clipped. And even then, he witnessed everything he loved crumble into dust before him.

Helplessly. 

He couldn’t let Vader take Anakin away as well. 

“Mr. Kenobi…I think I have feelings for you,” Anakin admitted and looked down after a long while. Streetlights were nothing but a distant glow, illuminating Obi-Wan’s face. His eyelashes fluttered with tears like the wings of a delicate butterfly, dancing in a mere breeze. 

“No, you don’t,” Obi-Wan felt like crying again. If only everything could be wiped away like rain on his windshield.  
“You don’t love me at all. Remember that well.”

The lights of Anakin’s apartment were still on when they pulled up at the gates. The rain stopped just in time as Anakin got out of the car and went inside. It wasn’t until five minutes later when he saw the boy’s silhouette in his room before he left. 

Obi-Wan sobbed uncontrollably on his way back, his hands cold and clammy on the steering wheel. As he opened the garage door, a shiver went through his body. Speaking of the Devil, Obi-Wan cursed. 

Two cars were parked in the garage instead of one, as it had been since three weeks ago. 

Obi-Wan walked in, calming himself. There were no traces of his husband anywhere and the house looked exactly like how he left it. Except that his wedding ring was missing from his nightstand. Obi-Wan sweated, digging through the drawers but found nothing. He swore he had left it there before-

“Well, well, well. Looking for something, my dear husband?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not me realizing that this fic gives me "Delicate" by Taylor Swift vibes.


End file.
